Insolito destino
by Hermi-SsS
Summary: Estaran los dos junto a la embarcacion, algo pasara dramione... CAP.4
1. Chapter 1

Holis,

este es un fic que se me ocurrió cuando vi la peli con el mismo nombre, los pensamientos están en cursiva y los diálogos con -.

**Insólito destino**

**Sinopsis**

**Los dos están en un barco perdidos junto con toda la tripulación, dentro algo pasara (dramione)**

**Cap. 1 Relajación con mucho estrés**

Una joven castaña en bikini negro con lunares con un sombrero estaba sentada en un silla de sol.

La joven se paso todo el tiempo contemplando la piscina, hasta que oscureció.

_Uy, ya se me hizo tarde._

Camino hasta las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto dentro del barco, entro en una habitación tipo hotel con baño, se veía en el medio una cama de media plaza cubierta por un cubrecamas de seda blanco, al lado se divisaba una mesta de luz y mas allá un enorme ropero antiguo, las paredes iban de un color salmón con puntitos.

Se cambio y se metió en la cama.

No estaba muy cansada y sonrió para sus adentros ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Flash back

Una joven castaña, un pelirrojo y un joven ojiverde estaban hablando.

-- que piensan hacer ahora chicos?—

-- Yo voy a buscar a los horrocruxes—contesta el ojiverde

-- y yo no se, tu que vas a hacer Hermi?—dice el joven pelirrojo

-- En realidad no se, pero mi mama dice que debería hacer un viaje es la tradición de la familia, cuando mi mama se graduó de secundaria hizo un viaje y dice que yo debería hacer uno también.

------------------------------

-- Hermione, ven aquí—dice la sra. Granger

Se escucha los zapatos de alguien bajando por las escaleras,

-- Ya voy mama—grita bajando la joven.

La joven castaña llega y mira detenidamente a su mama.

-- Hermione, como te dije cuando yo me gradué de secundaria hize un viaje, por eso tu papa y yo te queríamos regalar algo.—Terminado esto, busco en sus bolsillos y le entrego un papel.

La castaña agarra el papel y mientras lo mira, la sra. Granger dice:

-- Eso es un boleto para un viaje en crucero desde New York hasta Mexico, tu padre y yo te lo queriamos regalar—

Fin flashback

----------------------------

El sol se colaba por las ventanas ,

La joven castaña fue directo al baño y se escucho el ruido del agua, 20 minutos después la castaña salía del baño y se ponía una bikini y arriba ropa casual (véase una pollera corta color naranja y una remera a tirantes blanca)

La castaña fue al desayunador que era tambien restaurante , se sentó en una silla y espero a ser atendida, 5 minutos después apareció un camarero.

-- que desea?—pregunto cortésmente.

-- un café con leche y medialunas, gracias – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

Se quedo ensimismada por 10 minutos cuando el camarero llego el camarero, le dejo el café y las medialunas sobre la mesa.

-- aquí esta, algo mas? – dijo amablemente.

-- No gracias –

Y empezó a tomar el café con leche, en eso, un altavoz anuncia:

ATENCION A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS, PARECE QUE SE HA ROTO LA ELICE Y NO PODREMOS MOVERNOS, PEDIREMOS AYUDA POR RADIO, NO SE PREOCUPEN.

_Uy, mira lo que me viene a pasar!_

_Bueno al menos tengo mi teléfono móvil_

En eso la castaña busca en su bolso su teléfono móvil para avisar a sus padres del percance y de que no se preocupen si tardaba un poco mas en llegar a México donde estarían esperándola.

_Uy, no! Donde estaba mi teléfono móvil, estoy segura de que lo traje. Por que no lo encuentro?_

30 minutos después una castaña estaba desesperada buscando en su bolso.

-- EUREKA! – grita la castaña y pronto se da cuenta de que lo grito y que toda la gente esta mirándola y un rubio la miraba como burlándose.

La castaña pronto enrojeció un poco pero pronto agarro su teléfono móvil, mira y _Nooooooooooooooooooooo_

El teléfono móvil no tenia señal.

_Jodido teléfono móvil, primero me haces quedar en ridículo y después no tienes jodida señal, para que coños sirves entonces?_


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp.2 Insólito destino

La joven castaña estaba leyendo un libro en una silla de tomar sol, en bikini pero leyendo, estaba concentrada en la lectura cuando de pronto, el sol amaina, la castaña levanta la vista y ve a un chico maso menos de su edad pero mas alto de espaldas a ella,

-- Disculpa, podrías moverte, me estas tapando el sol—le dice la castaña.

El joven rubio se da vuelta y ve a una castaña en bikini, la mira a la cara y le parece conocida,

-- Si perdón, nos conocemos de algún lado?—pregunta el rubio

Entonces la castaña lo mira a los ojos, grises azulados, _nunca podría olvidar unos ojos así, Malfoy_

-- Malfoy, que haces aquí?—aventura la castaña, recordando todo lo que le hizo en su pasado y pensando que hacia en un crucero muggle.

-- mmm, Granger? – _reconocería esa forma de hablar, arrastrando las palabras en cualquier lado, pero mira a quien vengo a encontrar._

-- Si, ahora contesta tu, que haces aquí? – De verdad se moría de curiosidad por saber que hacia Malfoy ahí.

-- No te incumbe – contesta con sequedad.

-- Pues si, quiero saber! – Contesta con perseverancia la castaña.

-- Ahhh – dice poniendo los ojos en blanco –Estoy en un viaje de negocios, trabajo en una empresa de abogados, contenta? – dice el.

-- Ah –contesta rápidamente.

-- Y tu que haces aquí? – repone rápidamente la conversación el rubio.

-- No te incumbe, pero vine a disfrutar –Contesta la castaña.

------------------------

_Lo que faltaba, encontrar a Malfoy en el barco, bueno al menos en la conversación no hubo insultos, quien lo creería…_

La castaña se metió a la boca una hamburguesa, de pronto se escucho un altavoz

-- SEÑORES PASAJEROS, DISCULPEN LA MOLESTIA, PERO LA ELICE ESTA DAÑADA Y NO PODREMOS MOVERNOS, PERO YA HEMOS CONTACTADO CON LA RADIO Y VENDRAN EN NUESTRA AYUDA PARA TRANSPORTARLOS A MEXICO, GRACIAS

_Ah genial! Simplemente genial! Bueno al menos ya iré a México_

Cuando la castaña termino su cena fue directo hacia su habitación, se cambio y se quedo leyendo en la cama, 2 horas después se durmió porque ya era muy tarde.

------------------------

Al otro día se despertó como siempre, desayuno, y se puso a charlar con otros chicos y chicas de su edad aunque algo mas chicos,

-- A si que estas aquí porque tienes que viajar a México donde estudiaras, y… que estudiaras allí? – Pregunto la castaña a una chica llamada Claudia que le contó que iba a México donde estudiaría en la universidad.

-- Si, iré a estudiar medicina – contesto Claudia, una joven pelirroja de buen cuerpo, mas baja que ella amante de los animales.

-- Yo voy de vacaciones a México una semana,-- Contó un chico castaño alto que se llamaba Brian.

-- Yo también voy de vacaciones, primero iré a México y después a Sudamérica a Brasil – Contó un joven mayor que ella, rubio-castaño llamado Steven.

-- Y tu, que vas a ser en México? – Pregunto una joven llamada Samantha, de pelo castaño oscuro alta y flaquita, a la joven castaña.

-- Voy a vacacionar con mi familia – contesto la castaña, con tristeza.

Después de hablar un rato de diversas cosas:

-- Juguemos a 'verdad o reto', dale? – dijo Claudia.

-- Bueno, contestaron todos.

Empezó Claudia todos se sentaron en ronda.

-- Sam, verdad o reto?—Pregunta Claudia.

-- Mmmm, verdad.—Responde pensativa.

-- Es verdad que estas de novia? –

-- Si—

-- Steven, verdad o reto? – Pregunta Samantha.

-- Reto.—

-- Te reto a … coquetear con esa chica, -- dice señalando a una joven rubia, en bikini que estaba con su madre.

Steven se acerca a la chica y los demás ven como habla con la chica medio sonrojado, un rato mas tarde vuelve con una pequeña sonrisa,

-- y? – Pregunta un poco riéndose.

-- Conseguí una cita—

-- Jajaja, -- se ríe a bocanadas Sam.

-- ejejejeje, picaron – dice Brian un poco mas calmado que Sam.

-- Bueno, me toca a mi – Dice harto de que se rían y un poco vengativo con los demás y con ganas de que los demás queden en ridículo.

-- Hermione, verdad o reto? – Pregunta pensativo Steven.

-- Mm., Reto –

-- Te reto, -- dice y pone su boca en el oído de Claudia, luego de hablar con ella sobre que reto ponerle a hermione, completa:

-- Te reto a que le des un beso en el cachete a aquel chico.—Dice señalando a un rubio.

La castaña enrojece un poco, luego va a donde esta ese chico, va por el costado y

_Ah malfoy, porque tuviste que ser tu?_

Se acerca rápidamente y le da un beso en la mejilla izquierda,

Entonces Malfoy se da vuelta y se encuentra con una castaña dada vuela corriendo en dirección a un grupo de jóvenes.

Entonces Malfoy se toca la mejilla y piensa en que es la muestra de cariño mas grande que recibió el, su madre nunca sintió algún tipo de cariño maternal y menos su papa, es mas se podría decir que casi lo despreciaban. Y se lo quedo pensando en quien fue el que le beso en el cachete, algo que nunca le dieron, sus ''novias'' siempre lo besaban en los labios y sus padres nunca le darían una muestra de cariño, tuvo una infancia muy difícil y una juventud muy dramática, de niño le enseñaron los pasos a seguir, como debía comportarse, con quien debía hablar, que debía hacer, y los sentimientos hacia los sangres sucia.

gracias a los q me dejaron reviews en el chap anterior y saludos.

dejen reviews,

Hermi-sSs


	3. Chapter 3

INSOLITO DESTINO.

Hola, he vuelto,

Perdón pero no pude escribir antes pero espero que les guste...

Saludos y gracias a todos los que dejaron review:

**Vilam****-**

**Boggart Girls-**

**Mik Diggory-**

**Prongsandmoony****-**

Disclamaer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling menos los creados por mí, no tiene ningún fin lucrativo.

Los diálogos con -.- y los pensamientos _en cursiva._

N.A Notas de la autora.

Cáp.3

Estilo Medieval en Transilvania.

Hermione se levantó, se vistió.

Se fue a duchar y salió con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo; se sentó en la cama y se empezó a vestir y de pronto escucha el ruido.

De la puerta abriéndose, mira y ve a...

-- Malfooooooooooooooy!!! --grita y se tapa desesperadamente.

-- Muévete!!!-- Grita enfadada -- No te quedes ahí parado, es MI habitación--

Lo que pasó es que vio a Malfoy con la boca abierta y los ojos hinchados, al fin habla:

-- Per... don, pensé que era mi habitación-- y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

_Ouch! que estúpido!_

Se apuró a vestirse.

Salió a desayunar, estuvo un rato en la pileta jugando con Sam, Brian y Claudia.

Almorzó con los chicos y se quedaron boludeando hasta tipo las 15hs (N.A. "boludeando" : hacer huevo; sentarse y charlar como vago; "onda hippie" para describir no hacer nada productivo y pasar tiempo con amigos o tirarse en la cama y mirar el techo)

-- Hermi, te enteraste? Harán una fiesta hoy!-- Comentó con entusiasmo Claudia.

-- No, cómo te enteraste?--

-- Hay un cartel en el desayunador, no lo viste?-- Dice Brian.

Va al desayunador y mira un cartel muy colorido que dice:

"FIESTA DE DISFRAZES, HOY EN LA PROA DE LA NAVE, A LAS 19.30HS.

NO FALTEN"

"ENTREGAREMOS DISFRAZES EN LA TIENDA DE ROPA POR LA NOCHE, VENGA A BUSCARLO"

_Genial! que iba a hacer ahora? si se quedaba iba a parecer una aguafiestas y si iba parecería la solterona del barrio sin pareja, Genial, simplemente genial!_

No sabía como pero los chicos la habían convencido de ir, bailarían todos juntos como "amigos",

menos Steven que iba con la chica rubia con la que había coqueteado que se enteraron se llamaba Tamara.

Ahí estaba disfrazada de princesa, onda estilo cuentos medievales, con miriñaque y toda la cosa, se había recogido su cabello indomable -con la ayuda de Sam- y hasta se había puesto un antifaz muy elaborado y a conjunto con el vestido.

Habían puesto música y se veía el cielo estrellado, la luna creciente y algunas personas bailando, otras reunidas hablando...

Se le acerca un chico vestido de vampiro, con una capa negra, camisa blanca y pantalón negro, el pelo para atrás rubio platinado,

Con un antifaz blanco.

-- Bella damicela, me concede este baile?—dice entre chiste y serio.

Asintió y la condujo a la "pista de baile".

Sonó una canción lenta puso sus manos en la cintura y ella pasó sus manos por su cuello.

Bailaron al compás de la música un largo rato...

-- Quieres algo de beber? estoy exhausto-- dijo con una sonrisa.

Asintió y lo acompaño adentro donde había una mesa con bebidas, él agarro dos vasos de no se qué y le dio una a ella.

De un trago él se lo terminó, ella hizo lo mismo.

Entonces él agarro dos vasos más y le ofreció uno, se lo tomó.

Luego de unos cuantos vasos más, se sentía muy extraña y le dolía la cabeza, le dolía todo.

_uhhhh, me duele todo, mejor me vuelvo a mi habitación._

Caminó tambaleándose unos pasos hasta que su acompañante (el "vampiro") se dio cuenta de que no podía caminar:

-- Déjame ayudarte, en que habitación estás?-- Preguntó amablemente

-- Uhmmm, 57, creo.-- dice con los ojos cerrados y entrecortadamente.

Entonces él le pasa un brazo por la espalda ayudándola a caminar. Llegan a su cuarto,

Buscó en su bolso las llaves y abrió.

La dejó en la cama y cuando se dispone a salir no gira el pomo.

Lo intenta girar con más fuerza y no abre.

Empieza a patear la puerta y hacer más fuerza pero definitivamente no abre.

La mira y ve que se quedo dormida.

Patea un poco más la puerta pero no abre, entonces decide dormir allí, hasta que alguien les abra.

Bueno, hasta aquí llegue.

Agradezco los reviews y espero tener algunos mas por este capitulo.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.


	4. Hechos reales

Disculpen que tarde mil años, pero la inspiracion no venia y las pruebas me tenian agotada, Aquí estА mi humilde perdon...

Disclamaer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling menos los creados por mí, no tiene ningún fin lucrativo. (Si que se creían que ganaba plata? Si fuera asi ya habria muchos que estarian haciendo lo mismo, je)

Los diАlogos con -.- y los pensamientos en cursiva.

(n.a notas de la autora)

Cap.4

Hechos reales

Insólito Destino

El sol se colaba por las ventanas y el cuarto se estaba iluminando; dos amantes inconscientes (N.A: inconscientes de serlo

no de estar inconsciente) abriendo los ojos al unísono.

Hermione Granger POW

Se despertó y cuando abrió los ojos vio algo extraño, algo moviendose entre sus sabanas.  
Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y gritar:  
-Tú!!-

-Tú!! Que haces aquí?-

-Es MI habitación!!-

-De que hablas es la mía!!-

-Mira a tu alrededor, es MIA!! Acaso se parece a la habitación de un hombre?-

Draco Malfoy POW

Tardo unos segundos en verificar lo que decМa la castaЯa. Entonces cavilo :  
_que estaba haciendo allí?  
_Se quedo un rato ensimismado cavilando mientras la castaña lo veía enfadada.

Hermione Granger POW

Se quedo mirando con enfado al rubio y viendo que este hacia caso omiso a su presencia, aparto las sabanas y se levanto de la cama pero se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y le dio un terrible pudor por estar desnuda en frente de un hombre al que había odiado durante casi-toda su vida.  
Corrió al baño enseguida.

Draco Malfoy POW

_Había visto lo que creía haber visto? A Granger desnuda?  
Guauuuuuuuuuuu, nunca había visto un cuerpo tan bonito y eso que habМa tenido miles de chicas en Howarts.  
_(N.A. chan-chan)

Hermione Granger POW

_Pero que estaba haciendo, y porque estaba desnuda?_  
No recordaba haberse desvestido anoche y menos completamente, pero, realmente no recordaba nada sobre anoche.  
Se preguntaba la castaña caminando como histérica por el baño, en el cual se había encerrado.

Draco Malfoy POW

_Bueno, Malfoy aprovechemos que la Granger se fue al baño y escapamos de toda esta locura. Al menos para eso eres bueno.  
_Al pensar esto, agarró su ropa y se vistió rápidamente y en menos de un santiamén estaba saliendo sigilosamente por la puerta, aunque recordaba algo de que anoche esa puerta no abrМa.

Hermione POW

_Uff, ojala ese entrometido pervertido se halla ido._

Pensando esto abriС la puerta entreviendo su habitación vacía. Entonces salió rápidamente a Vestirse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco POW

Ya habia llegado a su camarote pero desde hacia hora y media no podia parar de pensar en ella.

_Que le habia impresionado tanto de esa castaña?  
Su cuerpo.  
Quien eres tu?  
Es que esa castaña te quemo tanto las neuronas?  
_Se sonrojo sin pensarlo

_Tu subconsiente, quien creias que era? Dobby?  
No, estupido.  
Ahhh, veo que recuperamos neuronas Malfoy!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione POW

Estaba abriendo la puerta de su camarote lentamente, entonces miro a los costados, como un fugitivo.

Es que ahora hasta se parecia a él.  
_Encima de que me estoy escondiendo? O evitando?  
_Aunque no lo vuelva a ver en mi vida no voy a olvidar lo sucedido, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Entonces con mas conviccion que antes, salio del camarote sin hacer el ridiculo.

--

Ahora si termine, lo siento no pude hacer nada mas largo o quedaria mal, si ya se, es bastante soso pero era un capitulo de trancision tenia que pasar por eso lo deje asi.  
Disculpenmen nuevamente por tardar tanto!!


End file.
